


Don't Make Me Wait

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's in heat and Dean is there to make it all better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpotato/gifts).



> Written for Cindy because yes.

It's hot. Almost unbearably so inside the motel room which doesn't help the fact Sam's gone into heat. Windows are open, curtain fluttering in the humid air, and no fucks were given to anybody whom decided to pass by their room because there was no way in hell Dean was stopping. He's got his baby brother under him, face pressed into the mattress beneath them as his fists grip the blankets tightly. Sam's begging Dean, begging him so needily to stuff him already and Dean's half tempted to skip the foreplay and do it already.

But he doesn't. He's got his right hand pressed firmly against the middle of Sam's back to keep him from squirming so much as he licks up the back of his Omega's left thigh. Dean licks up the trail of slick threatening to drip onto the bed, growls at the offending mess as his other hand busies itself with rubbing a thumb over Sam's puffy red hole. The Omega keens loudly, voice high and rough with use as he tries arching his back more at the first touch of Dean's tongue against his hole after licking up slick. Dean growls again, a deep note inside his chest that sends a visible shiver down Sam's spine as his asshole winks at Dean nicely. 

“Needy little bitch Sammy.” Dean purrs seductively as he dives in and licks around Sam's leaking little pucker, making the Omega spurt a fresh dollop of slick right against his Alpha's tongue. “Yes, yes yes-,” Sam moans, voice chanting just one word as he licks his lips, tongue catching on the sheets under him. “/My/ needy little bitch.” Dean says against Sam's ass, sucking at his tail bone as he listens to his brother. “Yours, all yours Dea.” the Omega squirms against Dean's hold, trying to get that mouth to go back down; which seems to work because Dean moves his head back down to press his tongue swiftly into his hole, muscles clenching tightly around the much needed intruder.

“Dea, fuck...yes! More.” Sam blurts out as his fists grip harder at the sheets, tugging them closer to his body as he feels his brother's face still pressed firmly to his ass. The Alpha grants Sam more with a wiggle of his tongue and works in a finger alongside his tongue into Sam's hot, tight heat. Dean groans against Sam's ass and pulls his face away, but keeps his finger inside. He quickly adds two more fingers when he's sitting back on his haunches, watching Sam panting heavily, knows his Omega's so close to release and moans softly. “Gonna fuck you with my dick soon Sammy. Stuff you like some Thanksgiving turkey.” he grunts out at the repeated clenching of Sam's ass, feels the slick pushing out despite the fingers doing their best to plug him up. 

“Come, come on. Can't wait. Don' wanna.” Sam mumbles into the sheets as he tilts his head a bit more to glance back at his brother, pupils blown wide with lust. There's a wet spot on the blankets that tells Dean his Omega was drooling and that plus the sight makes his dick twitch hard. “Fuck, yeah...yeah Sammy. Shit,” Dean groans out as he pulls his fingers free from Sam's ass and quickly shuffles in close to let his dick take their place. He's lining himself up, wet hand slicking up his length quickly with Sam's own natural lube as his head bumps against Sam's waiting hole. It makes them both groan with anticipation as he presses inside with as much care as he can despite his dick demanding him to just slam in already. 

The Omega's groan shifts into a long needy moan as he feels his Alpha's dick finally pushing home. “Jesus shit, you're so fucking slick!” Dean moans out as his cock slips nice and deep, hips pressing firmly against Sam's ass. “I's all for you. For Alpha.” Sam moans breathily as he feels Dean's fingers curling around his hip bones and pulling him back, feeling Dean trying to push in deeper if possible. “Your first heat wasn't even this wet!” Dean blurts out as he looks down at where they're connected and whines. “I's cause Omega's don't leak...nnugh fuck-, we don' produce...our full amount.” Sam stutters and moans again when Dean decided to pull out of his ass and slam back in quickly. 

“Tha's not what I meant. Was sayin' you're...” Dean breaks off into a sudden moan when Sam decides to do the same thing back to him. He pulls forward only to slam his hips back against his brother suddenly, knocking the Alpha onto his ass on the bed. It takes Dean a moment to realize what happened, but it's just a wee bit slow when he's suddenly got a lap full of demanding Omega. He manages to get his hands back on Sam's hips when he feels little fingers wrap around his cock only to push him quickly back into that oh so sweet heat once more. “Through with talkin'. Jus' fuck me already.” it's Sam's turn to growl roughly, hands slapping against Dean's chest to hold Dean down on the bed as he gives his hips a practice roll. 

Both give twin moans of pleasure as Dean's legs curl up, knees bent and heals pressed into the bed to give himself better grip. Sam gives another curious thrust as his eye lids drop shut at the feeling, jaws seeming to stay parted as Dean gathers himself. He gives Sam a few more moments to play before he clamps his hands down hard on Sam's hips and starts thrusting up into the Omega quickly. It's a fast pace that leaves Sam bouncing on top of Dean, trying his best not to topple off as his dick slaps against Dean's belly, skin smacking against skin nicely. “Mm, nngh, yes yes Dea, fuck!” Sam moans out as Dean continues to fuck up into his brother, sweat sliding down his forehead and into his hair. 

It doesn't take much for Dean's knot to start swelling, catching every few thrusts on Sam's asshole and causing the Omega's breath to hitch at the sudden tug. Not much longer before it's harder to continue the pounding and he slows down once his knot pops back inside Sam, letting his hips to press back down onto the bed. They're both panting heavily, Dean more so as the Omega grinds his ass down on Dean's dick, moaning sweetly. “Fuck yourself on my dick baby. So close to knotting you already.” Dean groans softly as he feels Sam shifting, hands getting a better place as he pulls himself up and gently off Dean's knot before dropping himself back down suddenly, filling himself back up. He does this a few more times before he's suddenly tensing up and coming hard, come splattering across Dean's stomach as he continues to keep himself from dropping down on Dean's knot. 

“Holy...fuck, shit baby!” Dean watches his brother come undone, cock twitching with each pulse, asshole clenching around his shaft till he's empty. Dean let's his hands drift up Sam's sides, but he doesn't get too far when the Omega suddenly drops himself down on his knot, feels only the slightest pressure before he's being enveloped in that delicious heat and moans rather loudly when his orgasm gets ripped out of him. It's too soon, his knot wasn't even fully swollen, or it was and he just wasn't aware of it. His head is pressed back into the bed as he feels his dick squirting come deep inside his Omega's ass, feels Sam still shivering and twitching with the end of his orgasm. Dean's mind is blank for what feels like the rest of the night as he comes around from his orgasm to see Sam looking down at him with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. 

“What's got you smilin' like that?” Dean asks with a smile as he pulls his hands away from Sam to arch his back in a sudden content stretch that makes his toes curl. “You looking so hot when you came.” Sam admits with a shrug of his shoulders and Dean actually blushes a bit. “Shut up bitch.” he mumbles out, but there's no heat in his words as he can't hold back the smile that forms on his lips. “Make me.” Sam teases softly as he leans forward and smiles when Dean just grunts before pulling him in for a deep content kiss. They're still tied together and will be for a good hour or so, but that's quite alright when you got an in heat Omega squirming in your lap and knows that by the end of said heat there's no way Sam's /not/ going to be pregnant.


End file.
